


Something in the Wind

by AchievementHuntersRage



Series: Fic Season [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHuntersRage/pseuds/AchievementHuntersRage
Summary: A Nightmare Before Christmas/ Achievement Hunter crossover





	Something in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween special for Fic Season!

He was the King of the land. Everyone praised him and sang his name in the streets, and from what I could see he enjoyed it. I could never get close enough to him, though. My creator always found me and locked me back up before I had a chance to speak to the famous man with the skeleton face.

“What do you think you’re doing? Always sneaking out!” Geoff was angry, but I rolled my eyes and started to plan my next escape as I heard the locks click. Voices in the street revealed that the man had come to see the doctor.

“Welcome, sir! Such a lovely surprise!” Geoff’s pleasant tone sent shivers up my spine. Or it would if I had been made with a spine.

“I’m looking to build something, and I need some help. I have a list.”

I picked my lock again and walked out to see the tall man standing near Geoff. He might have a reputation of scaring every human that he came across, but he intrigued me. “Well, I can’t help you. I don’t have the items that you need. I’m sorry.” My tattooed maker sneered.

“That’s alright. Is (Y/N) around? She might be able to help me find it.”

My breath caught. How did he know who I was?

“I don’t know who you’re talking about. I suggest you leave now.” The doctor bristled and the tall man scowled, but allowed himself to be escorted out.

I went back to my room and quickly fixed a method of escape, which required me to send myself hurling to the ground. I landed with a thud and groaned slightly. “Well, that could have gone better.”

“Are you alright?!?” A concerned voice called. I sat up to see that the tall man was kneeling in front of me. He had a thick jacket on, but that did nothing to hide the fact that he was a mangled mess of flesh and bone, with severe gashes and bullet wounds.

My eyes went wide as they brushed over his bloody and broken body. “I-I’m alright.” I stammered before finally meeting his eyes. They were bright blue and seemed to glow faintly in the dim light. He glanced away.

“First time you’ve seen me, huh? The terrifying Vagabond.” His voice was downtrodden.

“First time I’ve had someone come asking for me.” I replied. He met my eyes again and helped me stand. “Not the first time I’ve leapt from that window, though.”  
He chuckled. “And you’re sure you’re okay? No broken bones?”

“No bones to break. Geoff made sure of that.” I nodded once as I brushed myself off. “So what do you need, Mr. Vagabond?”

He smiled. “I need to make Christmas. And I need your help.”

The preparations went on for a very long time, and the sinking feeling in my gut grew. I told Vagabond about this one day, but he shook it off.

“It’s just a silly worry.” He replied with a wave of his hand. His back was to me and he was looking at something in his hands. “Do you think you could make this?”

He turned and showed me a picture of a large being in a red suit. I grimaced. “I don’t know how to make people.”

“No no. What he’s wearing. I need to look like that instead of like… this.” He motioned to himself and I sighed, taking the photo from him.

“I think that you look wonderful the way you are. You’re the King, not this man. And besides, I have a bad feeling about all this. Something to going to go horribly wrong.”

He nodded. “It will if I’m not seen in this suit. So can you hurry up and make it?” His eyes had a hopeful gleam, so I nodded and left the room.

A few days later I was back with the finished suit and once again asked him to rethink his plans. 

“Why is it your job to do this?”

“I just need to, okay? Thank you for the suit. I’ll see you later.” He shut the door between us and I felt a pang in my chest.

The day came for his plan to come into action and the entire town was bustling. I watched Vagabond as he finalized his course and was about to approach him when the door flew open.

“We finally fucking got him!” An angry voice cut through the air and I winced. Three men carried in a large sack and I frowned as they jumped around.

“It took a bit of work, but we have him.” Another of the men spoke in an accent and the shortest one nodded as he opened the bag to reveal the large being that was in the picture that I had seen before.

Vagabond smiled, but it looked like a grimace and the captured man yelped in fright. “Hello! There’s no need to be afraid. I’m sorry if the boys hurt you, but I have to go.”

“What do you want us to do with him?”

The being gave him a scared whimper and the Vagabond rolled his eyes impatiently. “I don’t know. You guys can figure it out. But don’t kill him.”

The men grumbled at the last statement, but closed the sack and carried it away. I quickly emerged from my hiding spot. “What are they going to do to him?”

“You shouldn’t have seen that.” The Vagabond turned and stared at me, his eyes burning into me. “Why are you here?”

I took a few steps forward. “Something bad is going to happen. Something that even you can’t come back from.”

“It’ll be alright. But I need to leave now if I’m going to give the people Christmas!” 

The excitement in his voice did nothing to ease the growing dread in my heart, and I shook my head roughly. “Please listen to me. You’ll get hurt if you leave!”

“Don’t you know who I am? The Vagabond doesn’t get hurt.”

I watched as the Mayor addressed the crowd. His words did not affect me, but the way his eyes kept flipping between a blue that matched the water in the lake, and a black that reached into my soul, left me unsettled. His thick red beard was the only cheery thing about him, and even that made my skin crawl by the way it hid his mouth.

The suit was perfect on Vagabond, and the vehicle that he was using was black with hints of red and dark blue. As the sky grew darker, his smile grew.

“Farewell, townsfolk! When I return, Christmas will be ours!”

His voice was strong and they all cheered as he soared into the sky. When he was out of sight, everyone went to the viewing screen to watch from there.

I stayed away, knowing that I couldn’t handle seeing his downfall. I don’t know why I was feeling so heartbroken as he vanished from sight, but now that he was far from reach my heart ached.

“My dear friend… No… Not friend.” I muttered. “I barely know him… And yet I don’t think I can survive if… If he doesn’t.” I sat on the ground, my mind swimming.

A few hours later, I went back to the screen. Vagabond was in the air and was smiling. “This is going great!” he exclaimed. Suddenly, his vehicle exploded and he plummeted to the ground. My heart sank and I ran off, knowing that he was dead.

The town below me was quiet as I sat on the hill. The sky was clear, and I looked towards it seeking something that would never come back. Tears threatened to escape my eyes, but I held them back.

“I should have listened to you.”

The voice behind me made my heart leap as I turned to face Vagabond. His jacket was askew and smoking slightly, which made him look more menacing.

“I thought that you were dead.” I whispered as I stood.

He nodded and stared at his hands. “I thought I was dead. I saw the rocket coming at me and the next thing I knew there was fire everywhere and I was falling.”

“Were you scared?” My voice shook, but then I chuckled at myself. “Of course you weren’t scared.”

His eyes met mine, and I could see that they were shining in the moonlight. “I was terrified.” He took a few steps towards me. “But I wasn’t scared of dying. I’ve done that before.” He was close to me now. “I was scared that I wasn’t going to see you again.”

I blinked as he held my hands in his. “Me? Why me?”

“Because you never gave up on me, and you never let go. It’s because of you that I came back.” 

He smiled. “I had to tell you that…”

I grinned. “I know. I feel the same way.”

Vagabond leaned forward and our lips met. I had a feeling that this was going to be the start of a very good thing.


End file.
